kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Batamon
It's fine. Max2 :Okay, thanks. --Keeby398 00:39, 8 April 2007 (UTC) it says theses are invisble in the super star arena'R to the' P to the Wyb :I think they screwed up and meant invincible or maybe it could be invisible, depending on how you read the article.-- but there not ether. its says u can kill them'R to the' P to the Wyb ::Yes you can. But they're so hard to kill that at one point they were generally believed by all players (who haven't read guides and such) that they couldn't be destroyed. That's why it says "apparent". EmptyStar 17:17, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Same name of someone else Batamon has the same name of the Flyng Digimon should we put this? 15:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) About Official Art I'll explain about Batamon's Official Art. First, Source "http://twitpic.com/cwwguz" is in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Official Guide Book. Batamon's Official Art is only added a question mark ("?") on art of Kirby entering the door. Another source "https://twitter.com/DrowsyEft/status/216172936736935937" shows a comparison of an easy-to-understand it (Upper:Instruction Booklet, Lower:Kirby's Dream Land 3 Official Guide Book). Shadow Kirby is a similar example. Shadow Kirby's Official Art is only the gray scale art of Kirby entering the door. For this reason, Art with a question mark ("?") is treated as the official art of Batamon. If you still say Kirby, I do not say anything anymore. - Kirbyellow (talk) 02:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, ok. I think I get what your saying here. So basically, artwork that depicts a Kirby with a question mark is a Batamon? I guess we can treat it like that, that seems reasonable. Good find, Kirbyellow. Hey, also, please never back down from your opinon. Your entitled to it. If that comment was to me, I respect you calling me out on my mistake. Its all good here :) : Doesn't mean you have to argue about it, but it sounded like you'd just drop it if someone said you were wrong. : Thanks for the clear up. August, if you read this, add that image back, but put it into the gallery section and not the main image itself. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : I said that was Batamon not Kirby, Meta Kirby52.August347 (talk) 03:05, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :: I apologize in the last word, if you were hurt you. I am sorry.... Since I'm not the resident of the English-speaking world, there may be a mistake in my English. Why HAL lab drew Batamon's art like this, I do not know. But Batamon and Kirby is a different character entirely. Intentionally, the illustration like this, it might put out mystery? (No one knows....) - Kirbyellow (talk) 03:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, no no no man. The misunderstanding was on me! Don't worry you did not do anything wrong :) :: Yes, HAL does have a weird way of doing things though, huh? Oh well, developers are developers... Go figure. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 03:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Clear Up :: I'm aware of what you said August. You never offered a legitamate reason on how it WAS a Batamon though. Saying that "it's not a Batamon" without any evidence isn't good enough. Just for next time, you know, alright?Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 03:33, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :(Due to my poor English understanding, I may have misinterpreted.) :at http://twitpic.com/cwwguz, This page is introducing the enemy. I don't have this book, but Friend showed me it(Second Source, https://twitter.com/DrowsyEft/status/216172936736935937 is it). :バタモン is Batamon's name in Japanese. When I translate the Explanatory text(=あれっ、カービィ?! ナゾの生物バタモンは、カービィのそっくりさん。), "Uh-oh, Kirby?! Mysterious creature 'Batamon' is look-alike of Kirby" (Please try to translate Japanese to English!!!). Is there a source more than Japanese Official Guide Book?? There are some pages of this book in Ebay's site (Please check). :Either way, thank you so much believe me. - Kirbyellow (talk) 04:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, your our only foreign source it seems. Its good to have at least one team member like that. I don't think there are any other offical sources anywhere around. The best bet would be to ask HAL, or NoA, but I honestly wouldn't want to go through all that work to get one simple confirmation that may be revealed later on, or an image of a Batamon. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 14:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm glad this big mix-up is under control. If you'll excuse me, I have to change my signature. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 19:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ugh, it wasn't a walk in the park I can say. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 11:23, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Little Theory What if Meta Knight is a batamon? I know most people like to think he's the same species as Kirby, but this is also a possibility. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:52, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Name What's its name as originally written in kanji? I would like to know, as translating it would help to find out its name's meaning. Also, why on Earth does this wiki NOT list the Japanese names in kanji for characters and enemies, unlike most wikis about Japanese franchises? Reddez (talk) 18:44, April 1, 2017 (UTC)